Luster
by Fliptail27
Summary: Ciel is deemed unfit for sacrifice by the cult. Who will his new master be? None other than Sebastian Michaelis. This story contains SebaCiel, lemons, yaoi and other good stuff. Don't like, don't read its as simple as that.
1. Little Kitten

**Please review and if you have ideas for future chapters please let me know. I would be happy to write them in! Also Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! Hope you enjoy the story!**

  
Ciel Phantomhive had lived a rough life. His parents were murdered, his house burnt down, and he had become a slave to a cult. The cult had starved him, beaten him and even branded him. He was to be their sacrifice however they found him unsuitable due to the hatred in his heart. So they sold him off, and now here he was waiting to see who had bought him, this Sebastian Michaelis. Finally the door to the room opened and he got a good look at the handsome man. He was a slender and lithe man with raven black hair and eyes that burned like fire. Sebastian walked in and circled Ciel, appraising his new toy. Ciel simply stood there annoyed.  
"Well then it seems as if you are now mine, Little Kitten." Sebastian said slowly. Ciel didn't bother to respond he just clenched his fists tighter at his side. "You may find your time here quite pleasurable or quite painful. The choice is yours. When you follow my orders I will reward you, when you disobey I will punish you. It's as simple as that. It seems your former Masters were not interested in training you properly, but we will correct that soon enough. Now take off your clothes, I wish to see what I paid for."  
Ciel was shocked. **_Train him...reward...punishment? This man was crazy!_**  
Sebastian sighed. "I gave you an order Little Kitten. I'll not ask again: Take off your clothes." Ciel was wearing filthy rags anyway, so he removed them slowly and discarded them on the floor. Sebastian looked over his "Little Kitten", he had the most exquisite milky white skin that seemed soft to the touch. He was perfect except for the ugly brand on his side, that seemed Ciel was vainly trying to cover. Sebastian sighed once more it was dreadfully apparent that his kitten was in desperate need of training. With that thought in mind, Sebastian took each of Ciel's arms, pinned them behind his back and bound them quickly. He picked Ciel up and moved him across the room where he deposited him face down on the bed. The bed had silky soft sheets that were cool to the touch. Ciel shuddered. Sebastian then tied each of Ciel's legs to a post so Ciel was kneeling face down on the bed. His forehead on the pillows and his plump ass high in the air. It was humiliating.  
"Now then you will address me as Master or Sir. Do you understand Little Kitten?" Ciel did not answer. Sebastian smacked Ciel's ass hard with a riding crop. "I asked you a question Little Kitten. I expect an answer!"  
Ciel gritted his teeth and answered "My name is Ciel not Little Kitten!" The outburst earned him two more hard smacks. They stung but he was used to pain by now.  
"Wrong answer. If I say you are my Little Kitten then you are. Now you still haven't answered my first question. I am not a patient man. Do you understand?"  
Ciel reluctantly answered "Yes." Another hard smack.  
"Yes what…?"  
"Yes Master." Ciel figured it would be in his best interest to give this crazy sadist what he wanted...for now.  
"Good boy." Sebastian hummed. He then reached across Ciel and began to lightly play with his member. Ciel was shocked and hated himself for giving rise to his new "master". "How does this feel Little Kitten? Surely better than a strike, yes?"  
"Yes Master." Ciel answered almost inaudibly.  
"Good boy." Sebastian whispered seductively. He continued to pump Ciel slowly at first then increasing his speed. Ciel had gritted his teeth determined not to let Sebastian hear the moans of pleasure rising in his throat. However one would traitorously escape ringing beautifully in Sebastian's ears. He chuckled "Don't fight this Little Kitten. Do you want your release? You need to tell me. You need to beg me."  
 ** _No._** Ciel thought. **_I won't….I can't._** His silence earned him two more welts on his ass. However this time Sebastian pumped him in time with the strikes. Ciel was very close now it was almost painful. "Please…" He whispered into the mattress. Another strike with another pump.  
"Please what?" Sebastian cooed.  
"Please Master." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian smiled in triumph and increased his pace dramatically, hammering endlessly at Ciel until he finally found his release and came all over Sebastian's hand and the sheets. Sebastian chuckled. "That was not so bad was it Little Kitten? Perhaps you enjoyed the strikes as well? I will not make you answer just yet. I will allow you some time to come to your own answer." With that Sebastian got up and washed his hand off in the adjoining bathroom. While Sebastian was gone, Ciel cursed himself for being so compliant. **_Why had I given in so easily?_ ** When Sebastian returned he took a moment to enjoy the spectacle of his trussed up Little Kitten. That fine, fine ass once milky white turned to a delicate pink. Oh, how he would like to fuck that ass. Nice and hard and rough. However, he reminded himself that he needed to be patient. It would be all the more enjoyable if Ciel was willing. He allowed himself a small sigh of remorse then began untying his kitten. Sebastian helped Ciel to a sitting position, but Ciel winced as his weight came upon his sore ass. Sebastian swallowed a chuckle and simply picked Ciel up. As Sebastian carried him, Ciel was lulled by the gentle swaying motions. He was asleep before Sebastian even reached his new room. Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed and sat on the edge playing with Ciel's kitten soft blue grey hair. The hair was adorable but lacked the luster of life. His previous masters did not do well by Ciel at all. One day Sebastian vowed he would put life back into this precious kitten's hair.


	2. Stay

Chapter 2

Ciel woke up the next day in unfamiliar surroundings. The room was a modest affair with a simple bed, a wardrobe and two doors. He decided to peek out the door closest to him to discover that it was an attached bathroom. The bathroom was elegant it had a sunken tub that was quite large and a full vanity set. Ciel ran the faucet for the bath and was pleased to discover warm water that came out. He filled the tub and stepped in since Sebastian did not take the liberty of clothing him last night. He poured a lavender oil into the bath and waited for the welts on his ass to stop smarting. Eventually the healing water began to soothe them. He began to think about what had transpired that night. He was surprised to find that he did indeed enjoy last night...all of last night. This struck him as odd because he had never enjoyed the cult's punishments but last night was somehow different. As if he would ever tell his "master" these traitorous feelings though. He stretched in the hot water and was once again surprised to find that he had slept quite well last night. Normally he had nightmares that would torment him endlessly but last night it felt as though a guardian was with him and chased away the nightmare allowing him some deep rest. Once he finished his bath, he dried off and made his way to the wardrobe. With some trepidation he opened the drawers to find lovely blue suits with white button down shirts, shorts and knee high socks. He dressed quickly and relished in the feeling of the soft clothing against his oversensitive skin. This was a happy surprise, he had been worried that he would only find outlandish cat suits that barely covered his essentials. He looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. He almost looked like himself again. Two large ocean blue eyes that seemed all the bluer with the accenting hues of the suit. Everything was in order except for his hair which lay lifeless and dull. Still a lovely blue grey yet missing something essential. Ciel would have been content to stay in this small room all day yet his rumbling belly had other ideas. He left his safe haven and followed his nose to the kitchen. There a servant was busy preparing breakfast. The servant turned around and noticed Ciel for the first time.  
"There you are. Well you missed the normal servant meal time but the master said to let you sleep. My name is James. I have some food set aside for you. When you're finished the Master wants to see you in his study." Ciel looked at the breakfast set aside. A banana, some kind of muffin and 2 pieces of crispy bacon. It was more than he could have hoped for. He ate slowly and thoughtfully.  
Finally he said "James? What is the Master like? I mean I have only known him a day so I am not sure what to think…" James seemed to consider the question for a moment then replied "He is well enough. He treats us all well, makes sure we eat enough and get plenty of rest. He can get right mad about things if they're wrong though...he might have a temper but he is the only Master I could want." James then shot Ciel a reassuring smile. Ciel responded in kind then finished his breakfast silently, full of thought.

A little while later Ciel found himself outside the study gathering the courage to knock. This is his study, it's highly unlikely that he will do anything to me here. Is that a good thing? I don't know but I won't find any answers standing here. With that he knocked quickly 3 times and awaited a reply. Finally Sebastian's voice drifted out to greet him "Enter." Ciel opened the door and walked in shyly. Sebastian had to take a full moment to gather his wits about him. Ciel looked so cute and submissive just now. Slinking in, eyes downcast yet a heartstopping blue accented by the suit.  
Ciel finally gathered enough courage to say "You wanted to see me, Sir?"  
This was the nudge Sebastian needed. "Yes, yes do come in. I hope you found the suits to your liking. They fit well yes?" Ciel nodded meekly. "Good, good. So I thought it time to explain to you your duties while living here. You will be my personal servant which means you will make my tea, draw my baths, bring me food and run errands for me. Also you will be my personal play thing when I desire. Do you understand Little Kitten?"  
Ciel quietly said "Yes Sir."  
"Good I see we have learned much with yesterday's training. Alright now we simply need to make it known that you are mine. I…" Sebastian stopped mid sentence from the terrible look on Ciel's face. His poor Little Kitten was frightened out of his mind. Sebastian stopped for a moment then realization dawned on him. "There is no reason to be afraid Little Kitten. I was not planning on doing something as archaic as branding you with a hot poker. No...this will be painless I assure you." Ciel visibly relaxed. Sebastian stood up and walked over to his kitten and grabbed his chin thrusting it up. Ciel was forced to look up at Sebastian with those large blue  
eyes. "Close your eyes, Little Kitten." Ceil did as he was told. He could feel Sebastion place his hand over his right eye and begin chanting in some other language. Ciel felt a warm tingling sensation drift over the eye and then it was gone. "You may open your eyes now." Sebastian commanded. Ciel did so and could not see any difference. His vision was normal. Sebastian grinned at the confused look on Ciel's cherubic face and held a looking glass in front of him for Ciel to see. Ciel saw that one of his eyes had changed from ocean blue to a light lavender with a pentagram in the center. Sebastian held up his right hand and showed that the same symbol was on his own hand. Ciel then understood. "Now that that is out of the way, we can move on. Now how are you feeling today?" Sebastian circled around Ciel examining.  
"I feel good." Ciel said very quietly.  
"You look good," Sebastian murmured appreciatively "And you smell divine. Is that lavender?"  
"Yes Master it is." Ciel said his cheeks coloring to a lovely pink. It reminded Sebastian of Ciel's bare ass last night and was almost too much. "Come let us continue your training, Little Kitten." Sebastian bade Ciel. He didn't even wait for a response before scooping Ciel up in his arms and carrying him to his bedroom. He liked carrying Ciel about, it reminded just how much this boy was his Little Kitten. When he reached the bedroom he deposited Ciel on the bed. Ciel noticed that the sheets had been changed and immediately flushed. "There is no need to be embarrassed Little Kitten, though next time you make a mess I will insist you clean it up yourself." Sebastian chuckled, causing Ciel to turn even brighter red. "Alright Kitten now pay attention. Today will be all about mimicking. If you can copy my movements precisely I will reward you, if not there will be consequences…" Sebastian then moved and began discarding Ciel's clothing very slowly. He started first with the tie, then moved to the jacket one button at a time. Then he removed Ciel's shoes and socks planting small sweet kisses up to the knee on each leg. Sebastian then removed Ciel's shirt taking note of how Ciel's breathing had increased in anticipation. "Good pet, good." Ciel flushed once more. Sebastian took a moment to marvel at Ciel's gorgeous torso. Ciel flushed brighter and put a hand over the brand. Sebastian frowned and removed Ciel's hand firmly. "Little Kitten that scar is a part of who you are. I do not want you to be embarrassed or try to cover it up from me. I want all of you as you are. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Master, I...I'm sorry" Ciel answered so quietly it almost broke Sebastian's heart. His poor Little Kitten had never apologized before now.  
He gave a reassuring smile "It's quite alright Ciel. As long as it doesn't happen again." Ciel froze. _**He used my name. He has never called me by my name before.**_ Ciel somehow felt better about his past. He was determined, he had seen what the punishment had to offer, he now wanted to see a reward. A steely gaze swept over his features as his brow furrowed in concentration. He had to pay attention! Sebastian did not miss the change in Ciel's features. He had not expected Ciel to be eager to please so early on, however he believed he had a suitable reward in mind. Sebastian then moved to his shorts, he inserted one hand on each of Ciel's hips and removed shorts and boxers in one movement, stroking the creamy skin from hips down to ankles. Now came the fun part. Sebastian moved a hand to Ciel's flaccid cock and began to stroke it tenderly. The member began to twitch and rise under his gentle caress. He took the half hard member in his mouth twirling his tongue around the head. He then took all of Ciel into his mouth and deep throated his Little Kitten. His head began to bob up and down sucking hard. He peeked up at Ciel expecting to find his eyes closed in ultimate pleasure but what he saw was Ciel fighting hard to keep watching him. He was really trying to pay attention to Sebastian's movements. Sebastian knew that it was no easy task and was truly proud of his Little Kitten. Ciel was nearing his climax and Sebastian knew it so he used just a little bit of pressure from his teeth to tip Ciel over the edge. It certainly was effective. Ciel let out a moan of pleasure as he came down from his orgasm. "Now Little Kitten it is your turn. I will tug on your hair to let you know when I am near. It will then be your decision as to swallow my cum or finish me off with your hand. No punishment will come from either way. I want you to be comfortable, do you understand?"  
Ciel swallowed hard but gathered his courage. "Yes Master." he replied sweetly. Ciel stood to allow Sebastian to sit on the edge of the bed. Ciel first began to work on his tie undoing the knot and folding the item. Then he moved on to the jacket just as Sebastian had done. He moved to his shoes then socks and even planted the small kisses up to the knee. Sebastian marveled at the feel of that tiny, plump mouth on his skin. How he longed to claim that mouth with his own but once again he needed to exercise patience. He needed Ciel to make the first move in such areas. Ciel then moved to the shirt unbuttoning it at an agonizingly slow pace. With that removed and neatly folded Ciel tackled Sebastian shorts removing them just as Sebastian had his. It was a hindered process not nearly as elegant and smooth as Sebastian had been, however this was his Kitten's first time doing such things so it was forgivable. Ciel folded them and placed them with the other discarded clothing. Now came the moment of truth Ciel turned around and got on his knees but waited a moment. Sebastian feared Ciel was losing his nerve and just as he was about to help Ciel, Ciel peeked up at him through impossibly long eyelashes with such determination that Sebastian's cock twitched. Ciel then repeated Sebastian's motions flawlessly giving Sebastian such pleasurable sensations. Ciel even managed to put most of Sebastian in his mouth and deep throat, an impressive feat for someone so young and inexperienced. Sebastian neared his climax and gave a little tug on Ciel's hair to alert him. Ciel, in a flash of extraordinary courage, finished Sebastian off just as he had done to Ciel with just a little bit of teeth. Sebastian's salty liquid filled Ciel's mouth but he swallowed it quickly quite pleased with himself for being so brave. Sebastian was quite pleased with him as well. "Well Little Kitten you did quite well so you deserve a reward. Normally I would reward you with an orgasm, however I think this time I will simply grant you one reasonable request. Just one. You may hold on to that for as long as you like and use it whenever you feel like." Ciel nodded looking thoughtful, he also looked a little tired and spent. "Why don't you enjoy the rest of your day, Little Kitten. I have no further tasks for you today so you may do whatever you like. Roam the mansion, relax in your room, enjoy the library the choice is completely yours." Sebastian stood and began putting his clothing back on. He had just finished his shorts and was shrugging on his shirt when he noticed Ciel was staring at him. He stopped for a moment and regarded Ciel curiously. Ciel moved forward and tentatively began to button Sebastian's shirt for him. Sebastian smiled down at his Little Kitten. Yes he had made a good purchase indeed. Once Sebastian was fully dressed he helped his Little Kitten dress as well. Once both were presentable Sebastian left to his study in full awe of a morning well spent. Ciel decided to head to the library and enjoy some reading pursuits. When dinner arrived, Sebastian noticed that Ciel hadn't eaten yet with James and the other servants. Sebastian grew worried that he had given Ciel too much freedom and Ciel had made a break for it. Sebastian finally found him curled up in an arm chair in the library, a book half finished on his lap, fast asleep. Sebastian breathed a sigh of deep relief and gazed at his Little Kitten for a while. All of a sudden, Ciel's delicate features twisted into a look of panic and terror. He started groaning in his sleep and his breathing had dramatically increased. It appeared he was having a nightmare. Sebastian walked over and started soothingly patting Ciel's hair so as to not startle him. Ciel awoke with a muffled scream and tears in his eyes. Sebastian continued to soothe and pat Ciel until he calmed down. It did not take long, once Ciel understood that the dream was over he quickly dashed the tears from his eyes and took in gulps of air greedily.  
"Are you alright, Little Kitten?" Sebastian asked with concern.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Ciel replied weakly then his eyes widened and he quickly corrected himself "Master."  
"Come we need to get some food in you." Sebastian said allowing the momentary slip to go by. Ciel simply nodded. Once Sebastian saw to it that Ciel ate a generous dinner, Sebastian decided to carry Ciel to bed once more. Ciel didn't mind. Sebastian changed Ciel into nightclothes and tucked him into bed once more. Just as Sebastian was about to leave the room Ciel whispered "Master?" "Yes Little Kitten?"  
"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? That is my reasonable request."  
"Of course Little Kitten. I would be happy to give you such a well earned reward." Sebastian replied sweetly. And so Sebastian sat there in the room until Ciel fell asleep. Ciel slept wonderfully with no nightmares at all.


	3. Disobedience

Ciel awoke the next morning bright and early feeling quite refreshed and relaxed. As he dressed he thought of the previous day's events. The more he thought about them, the more furious he got with himself. How could I have let him turn me into that? And I asked him to stay with me until I fell asleep? I could have used that wish on anything I wanted, but no I had to be childish because I was afraid! Stupid...stupid...stupid! Well not today, today I will not let him turn me compliant! No matter how bad the punishment turns I won't give in today! Thoroughly disgusted with himself he made his way to the kitchen. There he found James hard at work preparing breakfast. Ciel stared at the plate laid out for him on the table. Today he got 2 scrambled eggs and a pancake with warm syrup on the side. "Er...James?" "Yes?" "Do we always get good meals?" James looked at him confused for a moment before replying "Well yeah...we do. The master wants us to be healthy and strong I suppose." With that he went back to chopping and Ciel ate his meal silently. When he finished, Ciel began rummaging around for a teapot. When he found one, he boiled some water, filled it, then began looking for tea. What he found was the largest amount of tea he could have ever imagined. He had absolutely no idea what to choose. James glanced over to see him staring dumbfoundedly at the tea stock and chuckled. "I would go with Earl Grey. It's the Master's favorite." Ciel blew out a sigh of relief and prepared the Earl Grey tea. When Sebastian's breakfast was ready Ciel was ready to begin his day of punishment. He walked to Sebastian's bedroom with a small cart to deliver breakfast. He arrived at the door and knocked 3 times. Sebastian's voice greeted him once more "Enter." Ciel entered and placed the cart to the side of the room. He poured out the tea and handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian inhaled the lovely aroma deeply. "Ah Earl Grey how did you know it was my favorite?" Ciel gave a small half hearted shrug. Sebastian was too enamored with his tea and breakfast to notice however. Once he finished his breakfast and tea, Ciel cleared the plates back to the cart and began to dress Sebastian silently. Sebastian finally noticed Ciel's silence. "Is everything all right, Little Kitten?" Ciel merely gave a short curt nod in response still avoiding eye contact. "Ciel! Look at me!" The sharpness of Sebastian's voice startled him but he refused to allow it to change his mind. He looked up at Sebastian and glared with all his might. "Little Kitten what is wrong?" "Nothing" Ciel responded rather coldly. Sebastian's eyes widened fractionally but he soon recovered from the shock. What was wrong with his Little Kitten? Yesterday they were doing so well, Ciel had even sought refuge and comfort with him. Could that be the reason? Is Ciel going through another rebellious streak? Sebastian blew out a long and disappointed sigh. "Little Kitten I don't like that tone of voice you are using with me. And you have failed to address me properly. Now I will let it slide if you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. If not well then I will have to think up an interesting punishment for you." Sebastian stated leaving no room for debate. He hoped this would remind his Little Kitten the consequences of such disobedience and return him to the submissive and eager to please state he was in yesterday. However Ciel  
just clenched his jaw and straightened his back, clearly not intending to beg for forgiveness. Once again Sebastian blew out a sigh of disappointment. "Very well Little Kitten you have made your choice." With that Sebastian moved towards Ciel menacingly. Ciel did not cower and back away he simply stood there. Sebastian removed his tie, his jacket and his shirt. Leaving Ciel naked from the torso up. Ciel's breathing was much more shallow and ragged, and Sebastian could tell he was shaking. Ciel was afraid, but would not let it show on his face. Sebastian had to give him credit for that, however disobedience was not tolerated. "Hold out your hands wrists up." Sebastian ordered. Ciel did as he was told accepting his fate. Sebastian bound Ciel's wrists together then tied them to a post above Ciel's head. "Now I am not going to stop punishing you until you apologize and beg for forgiveness. You will decide when the punishment ends Little Kitten not I. And trust me I am a man of my word." Ciel grit his teeth for what was to come. I will not give in without a fight. I can do this! Then Ciel's mental preparations were stolen away by a single blow of a belt across his back. It hurt….it hurt a lot. No I won't give in. SLAP! Another blow. They kept coming and coming until Ciel started muffling screams. Finally around hit number 20 Ciel broke. "Alright...I'm sorry Master." Ciel's voice crackled with raw emotion. "What did you do wrong Little Kitten?" Sebastian asked softly "I didn't address you properly and I used a bad tone of voice with you." "Yes that's right. And will you ever make these mistakes again?" "No Master I won't. I am sorry." "Very well you are forgiven." Sebastian untied Ciel's hands. Ciel was relieved that his hands were being let down. He had such a tightness around his shoulders that were stretched too much. As he put his hands to his side the edge of his vision blurred and he realized Sebastian was trying to speak to him but he sounded far away...so far away. With that Ciel fainted where he stood. Sebastian caught him and lifted him off the ground easily. Sebastian carried Ciel to his room where he layed him down face down on the bed. "Oh Ciel why do you make me do these things to you? We could have had such a pleasurable day but instead this is what you chose." Sebastian lamented. He left the room then returned with antiseptic and a numbing agent. The numbing agent would hold the pain at bay for a while but it would return Sebastian knew. "He chose what he chose. These are the consequences." Still it pained him to hurt his Little Kitten so. He dressed Ciel's raw and bruised back then went back to work. Ciel awoke some time later with pain lancing through every thought. I am such an idiot. That solved nothing, he only humiliated me further. What now? I can't serve him, I can't disobey him. What is wrong with me?


	4. Curious

**New Chapter I hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. I am not entirely sure where I am going to take it from here...the world is open.**

It had been a couple of days since Ciel's great disobedience. Since then he had been the model of a perfect servant. Sebastian didn't ask him to do anything too hard or strenuous due to his painful wounds. They had begun to heal and only hurt now when pressure is applied directly to them. Ciel was just serving Sebastian his breakfast and tea. "I am required to go to a ball tonight Little Kitten. And you are coming with me." Sebastian informed him.  
"Yes Master." Ciel replied quietly  
"Now you must uphold the Michaelis name. Do you understand? If you can't behave I will have to put a leash and collar on you and treat you like a naughty kitten. I don't want to do that and I am sure you would like your pride intact in front of all those people."  
"I understand Master. I won't fail you."  
"Very well then, I have a gift for you." Sebastian then stood up and handed ciel a small package tied with a lavender bow. Ciel unwrapped the package to find exquisite clothes in it. They were all a lovely dark blue, on top of them was a small black eye patch. "That is what you will be wearing tonight. The eye patch is so people can't see your eye, identifying you as mine."  
"Thank you Sir." Ciel replied.  
"You are very welcome Little Kitten. Now go and prepare for the ball. We must leave soon." Ciel bowed and went up to his room. In his room, he dressed and put on the eye patch. The patch suited him, it gave him a sort of mystery about him. Ciel decided that he needed to look his best so he applied a thin layer of white powder to his face, brushed out his hair and brushed his teeth. He then made his way downstairs to await the time to leave.  
In the carriage, Sebastian told him all of his duties while at the ball. It was really quite simple he only needed to hang around Sebastian, address him properly and refill his cup."Now if I hear any ill comments regarding your behavior, I will take it out on your hide ten fold when we return. Do you hear me?" Ciel visibly flinched and responded "Yes Sir" very quickly. It made Sebastian sad to see his Little Kitten afraid of him however he needed Ciel to be on his very best behavior tonight. They arrived at the mansion of some other noble shortly enough. The place had been decked out in every sort of luxury imaginable. Everybody who was anybody was there enjoying the party.  
Sebastian made his way around enjoying small talk. Ciel stayed in the background and only came forward when he needed a drink. At one point a drunken woman with red hair, dressed in the most exquisite red dress walked up to Ciel. "Aww...you are simply the most adorable thing I have ever seen! I could just eat you up. What's your name cutie?" she squealed.  
"My name is Ciel, I am Lord Michaelis' servant.' Ciel responded politely  
"Well my name is Madame Red. What happened to your eye you poor little thing? Did Sebastian not treat you right?" Madame Red asked with concern  
"It's a pleasure to meet you madame. Lord Michaelis is an excellent master this is part of my own personal tragedy that he saved me from. Now if you will excuse me my master is summoning me." Ciel walked off briskly to see what Sebastian needed. When he arrived Sebastian glared at him and thrust his goblet into Ciel's hands with excessive force. **_Shit! He must be mad. He looks mad. Was I not supposed to talk to her? Oh I've done it now! Idiot. Ciel returned with the filled goblet then went to hide in the kitchen a moment to regain control of his breathing._**  
Once Ciel was gone Sebastian walked over to Madame Red. "Dear Madame Red you look ravishing. I do hope my new servant has not offended you? He is new and but a boy."  
Madame Red looked at him before tearfully exclaiming "Offended me? Good lord no! He is a wonderful servant and was wonderfully polite! I just wish I had one of my very own…" This took Sebastian by surprise. He had thought Ciel had offended her by her reaction. Sebastian felt quite bad about his actions and needed to make things right with Ciel. The poor boy must be freaking out with anxiety.  
While Ciel was in the kitchen another boy rushed in. The boy had blonde hair and only one hand. The other was heavily wrapped in bandages. "Hello?" Ciel asked tentatively.  
"Hi" the boy replied meekly.  
"Are you alright? Your hand is…" Ciel asked with concern.  
"I'm fine. What happened to my hand is probably what happened to your eye. It's no easy task keeping my master happy." With that the blonde boy rushed out with a pitcher of wine. **_His master took his hand? That's repulsive. Maybe Sebastian is not so bad after all._** The party ran until fairly late in the night. Sebastian and Ciel did not end up leaving until about 10 pm and didn't return home until well after midnight. The carriage ride home was silent, Ciel was in the process of readying Sebastian for bed but was fumbling with the buttons due to quaky fingers. "Ciel I want to tell you that I am not mad at you. I thought you had offended Madame Red but she had nothing but praise for you. I am quite proud of you Little Kitten.'  
"Thank you Master" Ciel replied hesitantly  
"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked with concern. Ciel nodded slowly then leaned forward and kissed Sebastian very lightly. Sebastian recovered quickly from the shock then replied "Feeling curious pet?" Ciel flushed deeply then nodded fractionally. "Go ahead and explore, I will not stop you." Ciel flushed deeper but leaned forward ever so slowly. He brushed Sebastian's lips lightly with his own, relishing in the feel. Sebastian had promised to let his Little Kitten explore but this was agonizing. Sebastian leaned into the kiss making it firmer. Ciel pulled away but leaned back in for another just as quickly. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's neck deepening the Kiss further. Ciel gasped allowing entrance for Sebastian's greedy tongue, who claimed Ciel's mouth. A hunger stole over Sebastian, he finally would have all his Little Kitten had to offer. Sebastian began ripping Ciel's clothes off, kissing Ciel so passionately Ciel could hardly breathe. Sebastian removed all of his clothes and laid Ciel tenderly on the bed. Sebastian moved downwards kissing, nipping and sucking all the way down Ciel's neck. Sebastian then turned his attention on Ciel's nipples, twirling his expert tongue around each. Ciel started making the most wonderful moans of pleasure. Sebastian flipped Ciel on his stomach and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He spread a generous amount on his cock and fingers. He inserted one finger into Ciel hole. Ciel cried out from the unexpected pain but it began to ebb just as quickly as it came. Sebastian circled Ciel with one finger, then he added another, and another stretching Ciel. Then he took Ciel hard and fast. He normally would have slowed things down a bit to enjoy the feeling but he needed to possess his Little Kitten. He pounded on and on relentless, Ciel was moaning loudly and meeting Sebastian's hips thrust for thrust. Sebastian finally found his release filling Ciel with his hot seed. As he pulled out, Ciel winced a bit but looked generally satisfied. "Now do you see Little Kitten? Ciel?" Sebastian looked over but Ciel was already fast asleep. Sebastian decided to let him stay there, he looked so peaceful. Sebastian stroked Ciel beautiful hair until he himself fell asleep.


	5. Tell Me

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me this long to fix this chapter. I have been super busy! Just to warn I am going to try to update this fic soon but unless I get an insane influx of reviews it will only have two chapters more, then it will be brought to an end. As always if there is anything you want to see in this please let me know. Ideas are welcomed and encouraged! Anyway enjoy the new chapter!**

Ciel woke up being held by Sebastian. It was a calming thought. Ciel laid there in a half doze just allowing himself this feeling of pure bliss. He decided he probably should go get Sebastian's tea and breakfast. He extracted himself from Sebastian's death like grip, dressed and left the room. Downstairs he found James preparing breakfast, his own breakfast of a ham and cheese omelet with a fruit salad on the side. He ate quickly wishing to get tea and breakfast to Sebastian on time.

"Well someone certainly seems eager this morning." James commented. Ciel just shrugged and continued his tea preparation but as he thought more about it he realized James was correct. He did want to please Sebastian, for multiple reasons. The first being that he was afraid of Sebastian but that thought only made Sebastian seem sexier. What was he doing? He was falling in love with the man who enslaved him, that's what he was doing. Sure Sebastian was a nice master but a master none the less. He only saw Ciel as a sex toy. But Ciel still didn't want to disobey him. Ciel finished his preperations and wheeled his cart back to Sebastian's room. He knocked softly then entered with breakfast.

"Good morning Little Kitten. What kind of tea do we have this morning?"

"Darjeeling, Master." Ciel answered softly handing him the cup and saucer.

"Mmmmmm..." Sebastian replied enjoying the aroma. Sebastian took a sip and an expression of pure contentment washed over his features. "Perfect. So for your duties today Little Kitten: I require a bath after last night's activities." Sebastian said with a small chuckle. "Then I need to do some office work and I figured you could help me with my papers. Finally to round out the day a nice sexy tryst."

Ciel blushed a light pink but nodded anyway. Sebastian finished his breakfast, then he made for his bathroom, Ciel in tow.

"Uhhh...Master how do you like your bath?" Ciel asked uncertainly, eyes downcast. Sebastian loved it when his Little Kitten was so submissive and obedient.

"Scalding hot." Sebastian chuckled. Ciel nodded thoughtfully and began to fill the tub, he also dumped some lavender bath oil into the tub remembering how much Sebastian liked the smell. With that finished Ciel began to undress Sebastian ever so slowly. He would pause every now and then to plant a swift chaste kiss against Sebastian's bare skin. When Ciel was finally finished, Sebastian go into the bath tub thoroughly enjoying the scalding hot burning sensation. Ciel grabbed a cloth, he took a moment to gather his courage then he dunked the cloth into the super hot water. It hurt but he pushed through determined not to upset Sebastian. Sebastian took note of the brief flash of pain that registered across Ciel's face, but it was quickly replaced with a look of determination. Ciel squeezed a bit of soap onto the cloth and worked it into a creamy lather before he began to wash Sebastian. He rubbed it across Sebastian's shoulders then decided to work it in by giving him a back message. Sebastian was pleasantly surprised, Ciel was a really good masseuses. When Ciel was finished with that he moved on to wash Sebastian private area. Ciel cleaned it thoroughly giving Sebastian a hand job in the process. Sebastian was very close to his release, his member was almost fully out of the water. All of a sudden Ciel ceased his ministrations, Sebastian half opened a lazy eye to peek at Ciel. Ciel got a small smirk on his face when he leaned over the edge of the tub and popped Sebastian into his mouth, sucking hard and sending Sebastian over the edge. Ciel swallowed all of the cum greedily then simply went back to washing his master. When he was finished his hands were bright red and shaking from the extreme heat. Sebastian stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist, his skin a delicate pink from the heat, obviously it didn't bother him as much as Ciel.

Ciel dried his hands off then began to dress Sebastian. Once he was dressed, Sebastian went to his study. He asked Ciel to organize his files and fill in certain areas for him. Ceil finished the task easily and brilliantly. Truly this boy was incredibly intelligent it just happened to be a damn shame this was where his life led him. Perhaps Sebastian would some day get him to design something for him. He already knew Ciel was incredibly fond of reading. Perhaps some day...

It was late when Sebastian finished his paperwork. Ciel had been wonderful today and he needed to give his Little Kitten a proper reward. Sebastian scooped Ciel up and carried his Little Kitten to his room. He deposited Ciel on the bed and began to undress him. He then started place kisses on Ciel's neck and up to his ear. Sebastian whispered seductively "Tell me what you want." Ciel blushed and looked away. "C'mon Ciel tell me." Ciel stopped for a moment, surprised by the use of his own name.

"Spank me," Ciel muttered so quietly Sebastian was sure he had heard incorrectly.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked seriously.

"Nevermind I...I...It's nothing." Ciel replied certain that Sebastian was laughing at him.

"Come now, just tell me. I promise I won't laugh, I just want to pleasure you." Sebastian said in a husky voice.

"I...I said t-to spank me." Ceil muttered just a hair louder than before. But it was enough.

"Very well, Little Kitten." Sebastian replied. He then picked Ciel up and placed him on his lap, stomach down. Sebastian noticed Ciel's breathing picked up slightly in excitement. Sebastian did exactly as Ciel asked spanking him not as hard as he would for a punishment. Ciel moaned loudly and thoroughly enjoyed the sexy sounds of Sebastian palm slapping against his bare skin. Eventually Sebastian stopped and fucked him thoroughly. The sex was heightened by the stinging in his ass. Ciel moaned loudly and could barely contain himself. He came loudly and made a sticky mess. Sebastian came shortly after filling Ciel with his hot seed. Ciel was spent and exhausted.

"Now Little Kitten, you can't pass out yet. You need to change these bed sheets then you may go to bed."

"Yes Master." Ciel responded dejectedly. He cleaned up the bed quickly and hesitated by the door. "Is there anything else you require Master?" Ciel asked with an almost sad look in his eyes.

"Whatever is the matter?" Sebastian asked. Ciel hesitated once more. "Little Kitten..." Sebastian threatened.

Ciel gasped in fear then responded quickly, "I was hoping to sleep with you again. Instead of alone."

"I see. Well it is hardly proper for me to continue to allow you to sleep in my bed, however I could sit up with you until you fall asleep. Is that a good compromise, Little Kitten?" Ciel nodded enthusiastically. "You need to learn that asking isn't going to get you in trouble. The most I will ever do is say no." Sebastian explained. Ciel nodded then took Sebastian's hand as they made thier way to Ceil's bedroom.


	6. The new Outfit

"There is absolutely no way I am going to wear that!" Ciel said a bit too loudly, his cheeks burning.

Sebastian frowned at him, "Little Kitten, you are beginning to hurt my feelings. Now you know that I will get you to wear this outfit one way or another. If you swallow your pride and get on your hands and knees to apologize, I will forget your disobedience." Sebastian said in an authoritative voice.

Ciel bit his lip and seemed to be mulling it over for a minute. He didn't want to upset Sebastian, but that outfit was so embarassing. It was a pair of very short black shorts, with a long sleeve white and black shirt with a red ribbon across the shoulders and around the upper arm. The outfit also came with a matching white and red cap. Sebastian had said it was the outfit of the heavenly choir, whatever that meant. Ciel eventually realized that Sebastian was correct one way or another he was going to have to wear it. So he sank down on his hand and knees, bent his arms at the elbow so he was practically kissing the floor. He then said through gritted teeth. "I am sorry Master. I would be honored if you would allow me to pleasure you in that outfit. May I wear it?"

Sebastian smirked at Ciel, his Little Kitten was certainly cheeky. "I forgive you Little Kitten and yes you may wear it. Hurry up and change so we may begin." Ciel got up off of his hands and knees and walked over to the horrid outfit and began to put it on. Once he was finished he looked positively edible to Sebastian.

"You look very sexy Little Kitten." Sebastian said appreciatively. "I thought we might spice things up tonight by playing a little game. You like games don't you?"

"I used to enjoy them Master. Before." Ciel replied tonelessly.

"Well here is how you play. I will be the leader and you can confess your sins to me. Then I shall punish you for your sins then we can fuck. Its called roleplaying." Sebastian explained animatedly.

"What sins am I to confess to?" Ciel asked confused.

"Anything you wish I suppose. If you wish you could always make them up." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Alright." Ciel said unsure.

Ciel walked over to Sebastian. Sebastian's hand guided him so he was bent over the bed, Sebastian wielding a paddle behind him. "Now my child, please confess your sins for atonement." Sebastian said in a husky voice.

"I confess to the sin of wrath." Ciel said quietly. Sebastian smacked him on the ass with the paddle. Ciel barely contained a low groan. He loved the sharp pain with a lovely burning sensation after.

"Please elaborate on your sin." Sebastian commanded.

"I have hated many people. Mainly the cult who first owned me. I have hated my parents for abandoning me. I have hated those who sold me." Ciel said firmly. Sebastian issued three smacks from the paddle, one for each group of people Ciel hates.

"Do you hate your current Master?" Sebastian asked curious.

"No." Ciel immediately answered. There was no hesitation in his voice so Sebastian let it go.

"Please go on." Sebastian said.

"I confess to the sin of pride." Ciel said. Sebastian issued a smack, they were getting progressively harder. It was getting progressively harder for Ciel to contain his groans. "I used to think I was worth something. The habit still bothers me, but I must simply remind myself that I am property." Ciel said with no malice in his voice. Sebastian smacked him once for that sin, then noted in his thoughts to make sure Ciel knew how much Sebastian cared for him, property or not.

"I confess to the sin of lust. I find myself lusting after my Master. I wish for him to fuck me hard and rough after he spanks me." Ciel said boldly, his cheeks coloring in the process. He recieved two smacks for that before Sebastian could no longer wait.

"Ask and you shall receive." Sebastian said seductively in Ciel's ear. Then he pulled down Ciel's shorts to reveal a burning red ass, once milky white. Sebastian dropped his trousers and wasted no time slamming his cock in Ciel's tight hole. Ciel gasped at the stretching sensation and the wonderful roughness Sebastian was using. Sebastian then set an abusing pace. The pace Sebastian was using was so great that Ciel's member was being rubbed along the cool silk sheets. It was almost too much. At one point he hit Ciel's prostate, making Ciel shamelessly cry out in pleasure. Sebastian then angled his thrusts so he was hitting it dead on with each thrust. Ciel was moaning and crying out loudly now. Ciel couldn't hold back any longer he came with a loud cry all over the mattress.

"Oh no Little Kitten I am not done with you yet." Sebastian said breathlessly, continuing his break neck pace. On and on he went, long enough for Ciel to come a second time before Sebastian finally met his end with a loud cry. He pumped his Little Kitten full of his seed before he finally pulled out, making Ciel wince.

"Did you have fun Little Kitten?" Sebastian asked smirking.

"Yes Master. Shall I clean up?" Ciel asked his eyes downcast, somewhat still out of breath.

"Yes, you may do so." Sebastian said grinning from ear to ear. Ciel then went about the task of changing the cum loaded sheets quietly. When he finished he got dressed.

"Could you stay with me and pet my hair again? Ciel asked quietly.

"You did well tonight Little Kitten so yes. I would happily escort you to bed." Sebastian said pleased. It seems his Little Kitten has learned much, he had come so far from when he had first entered the estate. Ciel walked to his room, got changed and laid in bed. Sebastian knelt by the side and threaded his fingers through Ciel's hair. In a short amount of time, Ciel was breathing slowly and steadily. His hair was so beautiful and it seemed as if it had regained the quality it was missing. Sebastian truly was happy with his purchase.

"I love you Sebastian." Ciel murmured quietly in his sleep. Sebastian heard it and was caught off guard, though he was certain Ciel would not remember that he had said it tomorrow.


End file.
